


Sick as Hell

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [27]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Sick as Hell

Michael waddled over to the living room wrapped in a blanket, his nose was stuffed up, “hey y/n? I think I’m sick.”

You walked over to him and put your hand on his forehead, “jeez Mikey, you could fry an egg on your face.”

He laughed, “I wish I could feel it, because I am freezing right now.”

You laid him down on the couch and tucked him in tightly, “stay there, and I will get you some medicine.”

Michael whined, “gross, can you at least get the good tasting one?”

You walked back over with a tiny cup full of Nyquil and some water, “it says it’s berry flavored, that’s as good as it is going to get.”

He sat up tossed it back like a shot and took a big swig of water, “uuuugh gross, it tastes like berries that were doused in rubbing alcohol.”

He laid back down and you went to go make him some soup for dinner. When you came back he had kicked all the blankets off of him and was fanning himself with some papers you left on the coffee table. “Michael, what did you do?” He sat up and cried out, “I feel like I’m burning alive!” You put some ice cubes in a ziploc bag and laid them onto his forehead. After a couple minutes he took the bag off and grabbed the blankets again, “I think I have hypothermia.” You laughed and brought him his potato and leek soup, he insisted that he didn’t want chicken soup earlier. He was too cold to get out of his blanket so you offered to feed him.

His little red nose kept running and you had to hand him tissues while he ate. “y/n, I love all this, but are you sure I’m not bothering you?” You brushed the hair out of his face and smiled, “not at all, I like taking care of you.” He laughed  quietly but then immediately began coughing. You kissed his cheek and gave him another spoonful of soup. He spoke with a giant spoonful of soup in his mouth,“babe, you’re gonna get sick if you kiss me.” You shrugged and gave him a some juice to drink, “chances are I’ll get sick anyway, I’ve been next to you all day.” He took small sips and then laid back down, his head was extremely painful.

You walked away to get him some some herbal pills you had gotten. When you came back he was snoring and drooling. “Michael? Michaaaaeel?” No answer. He tossed and turned and he spoke quietly, “noooooo, I don’t want pistachio, I want vanilla.” You decided to let him sleep.

When he got up in the morning you brought him pancakes and juice, “hungry?” He nodded and spoke hoarsely, “really hungry, what are the chances I can get a kiss with those pancakes though?” You laughed, sat next to him and gave him a small kiss. You took care of Michael for the rest of the day, over the next few days he was able to do things on his own.

When you woke up Tuesday the next week Michael was standing there with a tiny cup of nyquil and tissues, “babe, you’re freezing, sneezing, coughing, and tired, it’s time for rubbing alcohol berries.”


End file.
